Aarsons Famous Friend!
by dmfan93
Summary: Aaron gets a strange call out, but things go well, extremley well as he encounters a famous singer and "things" happen.


DISCLAIMER: Emmerdale and it's characters don't belong to me, they belong to ITV.

A/N : Rated M, Chapter 1 of 2. I've been reading these fics for a while and just thought of writing my own. I'm quite nervous but feel free to post comments and reviews as I would like to improve in the future. This was an idea that popped up in my head about Aarson and celebrities and there is no accident in this story and for anyone who doesnt like smut don't read. Enjoy everyone xx

Aarson's Famous Friend!

It started as just a normal, boring thursday afternoon at the garage. When Aaron picked up the phone, he became suspicous, the person on the phone was very mysterious only saying "Broken down, help needed, start of Hotten Road, hurry and be discreet. Aaron was confused but he just went along with it and set off on the call out.

Twenty minutes later he saw a tall man standing helplessly on the roadside, Aaron thought to himself "Why the hell is he dressed from head to toe in black in the middle of August, Weirdo!". Although as he turned his head to the right every thought in that brain left as he saw the majestic Lamborghini Murcielago Spider just sitting there. He had never seen a car like this and being the petrol head that Cain would be proud of, he just stood there gawping at the car for 10 minutes without even acknowledging the man on the roadside. Eventually the man in the black trench coat which virtually covered his face approched Aaron. The man said quietly "Hey, thanks for coming on short notice, its just I really gotta get to Manchester for my concert, and if somebody sees me, i'll never make it back in time. So can you be quick, please?" Aaron just shrugged off the strange mans comments, still in awe over the car and immediately set to work. Even though he could tell from the smoke coming from the bonnet that the problem was the fan belt, he still pretended that he didnt know what the problem was so he could get in the car to check out every inch of it. He got in the passenger seat and turned the stereo on and he heard No Bullshit by Chris Brown come on, the strange man in the driver seat laughed embarassingly and changed the song. It was at that point that the penny dropped as Aaron became a stuttering wreck. "you... you... you'r... you're Chris Brown" Chris just laughed and said "You took your time, didnt you." Aaron laughed nervously, "Sorry mate i just got caught up in the car, its bangin'." Chris looked blankly at Aaron to which he replied "Oh sorry, that means good over 'ere". Chris replied, "Oh i get ya. I got it for my eighteenth, dont got the nerve to get rid of it." Aaron laughed saying "All I got for my eighteenth was an ipod from me mam, and all your songs are on there obviously." Aaron thought about what he just said he sounded like such an idiot but for some weird reason he just became flustered around the superstar. "You dont have to lie", Chris said warmly ,to which Aaron replied "No i'm really not, i've been a fan since I was 14, you were actually my first crush, well after Kyle you were. You're actually on my list, just don't tell Jackson, my boyfriend" Aaron said into himself "What the fuck, I just told CHRIS BROWN i fancy him, what is wrong with me and I told him I was gay, and about Jackson", but strangely Aaron was happy he told him about Jackson as since he met him he started accepting himself and could actually say out loud "I'm gay." Chris smiled and stared into Aarons piercing blue eyes and said "I'm flattered, you not too ugly yourself". Overwhelmed by Aaron's beautiful eyes and luscious lips, he leant in and rested his lips on Aarons. Mouths crashed and Chris' tongue entered gliding over Aaron's teeth as they deepend the kiss before eventually Aaron broke away and looked bewildered saying "What the hell are you doing, YOU'RE STRAIGHT! You used go out with Rihanna!" Chris looked at Aaron with pure lust and said "What's wrong with experimenting?" Aaron laughed in disbelief and attacked Chris' mouth, Aaron moaned in ecstacy waiting for this moment since he was 14. Aaron hands began exploring Chris' toned body and in the moment of passion he felt the huge bulge from his jeans. Aaron began rubbing Chris' crotch and he whispered "i want you to suck my cock" seductively in Aarons ear. Aaron didnt need asking twice as he slowly slipped his hands into Chris' baggy black jeans, he began stroking Chris' cock from the ouside of his tight cotton boxers until he heard Chris let out a soft moan as Aaron felt the wet patch of precum dripping through Chris' boxers. Aaron slid his hand into Chris' boxers tickling the soft dark pubic hairs that ran from the bottom of Chris' torso down to his 12 inch throbbing penis. Aaron looked at Chris' huge dick in shock, he thought Jackson was big, he always thought that he was big himself but nothing compared to Chris' big dick. Aaron quickly moved his head down and took the head into his mouth as he slowly tugged on the foreskin. He let his tongue explore every crevis of Chris' cock. He then did the unthinkable, he took all of Chris huge 12 incher in his mouth as he heard Chris scream "uh, uh ,uh AARON, dont stop baby, dont stop". The sound of Chris screaming his name only turned Aaron on more as he continued the rythmic sucking and stroking of the huge member in his mouth. Chris' moans became incessantly louder as he felt Aarons tongue gliding over the slit until he finally warned "Aaron! Stop i'm im gonna cum, im gonna cum". But he didnt stop, Aaron continued to suck until he felt the warm, sticky fluid flow all over his tongue and he heard Chris scream "yes!". He loved how he had just satisfied one of the worlds biggest singers. As he swallowed the hot fluid he moved up to and joined his lips with Chris' both tongues entwining in pure passion sharing Chris' delicious cum between each other. Aaron pulled away and said "That was the best call out i've ever had", Chris smiled cheekily and laughed "Yea, THAT was an experience, why dont you come to my concert tonight, and bring your boyfriend too." Chris winked at Aaron imagining what him, Aaron and Jackson would get up to that night. 


End file.
